


A "Mystic Messenger" Music Playlist (ft. Commentaries, Scenarios, and Quotes)

by VeganAmyRose



Series: "Mystic Messenger" [6]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Commentary, F/M, Fluff, Funny, Music, Other, Playlist, Sad, Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 21:43:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21143684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeganAmyRose/pseuds/VeganAmyRose
Summary: "Mystic Messenger" Playlist (ft. related scenarios and funny / sad commentary~).Adapted from a list that has been SITTING IN MY PHONE SINCE JUNE 2017.





	A "Mystic Messenger" Music Playlist (ft. Commentaries, Scenarios, and Quotes)

**Author's Note:**

> Summary of notes below (full version @ end notes). I have another "MysMess" fic coming up eventually, I just need to finish it. It's based on my "I Love You (With Every Single Part Of Me)" Jumin x MC story (Jumin's monologue, relating to the reset theory) and a bit on a conversation that I had with fellow Redditor Jasien several months back (the premise being that Jumin is "slightly" drunk and texts that monologue to the MC - happy / fluffy ending ensues, of course, no tragic ending business here). My websites / social media are listed down below (usually always listed as Amy Rosanova and / or VeganAmyRose).
> 
> P.S.: I get a lot of song!fic ideas from a lot of these songs.

**Note: Some of these do have repeats, because a lot of these songs can match any of the main characters, honestly. (I'm planning to add more links SOON.)**

**Jumin Han**

  * **"Starlight" by Suho ft. Remi**
  * **"Le Premier Bonheur Du Jour" by Pink Martini (or the original by Francoise Hardy)** (This is a bittersweet song, and it's also French, and Jumin knows [some?] French.)
  * "**A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry**
  * **"Strawberry Fields Forever" by The Beatles** ("Cherry Fields Forever", anyone?)
  * **"Ghost" by Halsey**
  * **"Heartbreaker" by Marina and the Diamonds** (Jumin is NOT like that at all, but mainly because it's about hiding your emotions - or becoming hardened / aloof, but moreso by will - and not wanting to have your heart broken.)
  * ["**Lonely World" by The Vaccines**](https://YouTu.be/iGSv72_6Kro) ("I knew who you were, it was perfectly obvious, I was uncomfortable playing it cool, but I feel like I have always known you, I kept you close, and I thought you would question it, young in the night, when we stare like the rest of them, God forbid ... I would hold you close, 'cause it is a lonely world, but would you want me too, 'cause it is a lonely world, yeah, I would hold you close, 'cause it is a lonely world, if I was confident, 'cause it is a lonely world.")
  * **"Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru**
  * **"Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd**
  * **"Creep" by Radio Head**
  * **"Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor**
  * **["That's What I Like" by Bruno Mars](https://YouTu.be/PMivT7MJ41M)** (Minus the vulgar parts. xS)
  * **"1000 Words" by Sweetbox (for "FFX-2")** ("I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me, not that easily ... "Cause a thousand words call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings, oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever".)
  * **"Xue Mao Jiao" by Xiao Feng Feng** (I'm mini-obsessed with this song right now, it's so catchy and gets stuck in your head. Baekhyun mini-covered this song, I mini-covered this song, it would be amazing if my Boyfriend also covered this song [maybe we could do a mini-duet]. o.o That's all.~ >_>)
  * **"What Is Love?" by EXO** (Seriously. "x))
  * **"Monster" by EXO**
  * **"Lotto" by EXO** (He already had the money. Meeting MC and having her love and her heart was when he really hit the lotto. [Oh my fluff, that really sounds like a greasy / vegan-cheesy but trying to be a bit serious fic description. xD])
  * **"Tempo" by EXO**
  * **"Horololo" by EXO-CBX** (>___>)
  * **"All of Me" by Chanyeol (or the original by John Legend)**
  * **"Shangri La" by VIXX**
  * **"Chained Up" by VIXX**
  * **"Crazy in Love" by Beyoncé**
  * **"I Got That Good Good" by Luhan** ("I don't get fan mail, I only get checks". — Jumin Han, literally.)
  * **"Enjoy the Silence" Depeche Mode**
  * **"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Radio" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For Fears**
  * **"Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac** ("Have you ever seen a woman taken by the wind? Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win?" Because MC is the first woman that he has ever really seen in that way.)
  * **"Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding**
  * **"All I Ask of You" from "Phantom of the Opera"** ("Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you. Say you'll share with me each night, each morning. Say you love me. You know I do. Love me, that's all I ask of you.")
  * "**Music of the Night" from "Phantom of the Opera"** (I already listed this song for Saeran and Jihyun below, too, but also feel like it's perfect for Jumin, too. His love with the MC is like a new and enchanting world that he would fight so hard never to lose, one that has awoken something in him and enlightened him in a new way in a sense.)
  * **"You Two" from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"** (He has MC and Elizabeth.)
  * **"Truly Scrumptious" from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"** ("Never, never, never go away. My heart beats so unruly, because I love you truly. Honest, truly, I do.")

**Jihyun Kim ("V")**

  * **"Deathbead" by Relient K**
  * **"Faking My Own Suicide" by Relient K** (I just added this one in.)
  * **"Deathbeds" by Bring Me The Horizon** (OKAY, THERE IS CLEARLY A THEME HERE, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! UGH.)
  * **"The Last Three Letters" by Alesana** (Sorry, VV, I gave you all of these emo songs v.v, now let me give you something better ... 2 years later x'S)
  * **"As You Wish" by Alesana**
  * **"My Understandings" by Of Mice & Men**
  * **"Photograph" by Nickelback** (Don't actually listen to this one ... unless you want to. I'm just adding it, because I'm literally trying to think of songs related to photographs, and it's also light-hearted - but CRiNGeY. xD)
  * **"1000 Words" by Sweetbox (for "FFX-2")** ("I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me, not that easily ... "Cause a thousand words call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings, oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever".)
  * **"Girl" by Side A [ENG cover or JPN original]** ("EveRyTHiNG I tRy tO tOUch bReaKs iN tHis FaKe wOrLd oF miNe, hOw mAny tiMes hAvE I reBuiLt iT? I'm wAiTiNg uNdeRnEAth tHe MooN.~~~")
  * **"Blue Lips" by Regina Spektor**
  * **"Artificial Love" by EXO** (TAKE THAT RIKA.)
  * **"Overdose"** (Tea @ Rika again.)
  * **"Adventure Time" by Luhan** (Translated chorus quote: "If there’s one day, [when] I will walk far away, don’t you worry, don’t you worry, yeah. If there’s one day, [when] you will also miss [me], don’t you worry, don’t you worry ... Don’t be afraid that I will change, yeah, I will stay by your side forever. Don’t you worry, don’t you worry about me")
  * **"Cherry Wine" by Hozier** (I've given him a lot of sad songs about being sad / hurt / abused. :/ Let me give him some more happy / hopeful ones, too.)
  * **"Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode**
  * **"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"All of Me" by Chanyeol (or the original by John Legend)**
  * **"Radio" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For Fears**
  * ****"Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac**** ("Have you ever seen a woman taken by the wind? Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win?")
  * **"Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding** (He's so in love that he "can't see clear no more" ... o.o" SORRY, VV, I'M SO SORRY. [Edit: Ooh, wait. This could go more than one way. His past "love" allowed him to become blinded in multiple ways, he became blinded to and by Rika, and she also literally almost completely physically blinded him.)
  * **"All I Ask of You" from "Phantom of the Opera"** ("Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you. Say you'll shared with me each night, each morning. Say you love me. You know I do. Love me, that's all I ask of you.")
  * "**Music of the Night" from "Phantom of the Opera"** ("Turn right face away from the garish light of day." Turn away from the sun, turn to the moon.)
  * **"You Two" from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"** (V @ Saeyoung and Saeran. Literally him being a Father figure to the twins, I love this.)
  * **"I Will Wait For You" from "The Umbrellas of Cherbourg"** ("If it takes forever ... I will wait for you." When he leaves for two years, and MC waits for him, and then he comes back to her.)

**Saeran Choi ("Unknown" / "Ray")**

  * **"Come As You Are" by Evan Peters (or the original Nirvana version)**
  * **"Creep" by Radiohead**
  * **"Lights" by Ellie Goulding** ("I had a way then, losing it all on my own, I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown, and I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat, and I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me ... and I think back to when my brother and my sister slept in an unlocked place, the only time I feel safe, you show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine it when I'm alone, and so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone, 'cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling, calling home.")
  * ["**Lonely World" by The Vaccines**](https://YouTu.be/iGSv72_6Kro) ("I knew who you were, it was perfectly obvious, I was uncomfortable playing it cool, but I feel like I have always known you, I kept you close, and I thought you would question it, young in the night, when we stare like the rest of them, God forbid ... I would hold you close, 'cause it is a lonely world, but would you want me too, 'cause it is a lonely world, yeah, I would hold you close, 'cause it is a lonely world, if I was confident, 'cause it is a lonely world.")
  * **"Black Sheep" by Metric**
  * **"Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas**
  * **"As You Wish" by Alesana**
  * **"The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez** (Such as in Another Story, when he is falling for the MC. Rika keeps bugging him, but he keeps leaning toward and on MC. PLEASE DON'T BE HURT, TORTURED SOFTBOY, UGHHH. D'x COMFORT HIM, MC, HURRY!!!)
  * **"Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone** (I just thought of adding this, and I'm really torn over adding it, actually, because even though it sounds like a really poppy-catchy song, it's actually pretty sad. Translated chorus quote: "[You] want to go, but you do not take me." Imagine how Saeran ["Ray" at the time] must have felt when MC left with V and 707 - even though they would have wanted to take him with them, too, of course. Imagine how hurt and sad he must have felt. Or maybe don't imagine all of that. It's really sad and depressing. I'm so sorry, Saeran ... MC really loves all of you so much, I promise. *Cry.*)
  * **"Girl" by Side A [ENG cover or JPN original]** ("EveRyTHiNG I tRy tO tOUch bReaKs iN tHis FaKe wOrLd oF miNe, hOw mAny tiMes hAvE I reBuiLt iT? I'm wAiTiNg uNdeRnEAth tHe MooN.~~~")
  * **1000 Words" by Sweetbox (for "FFX-2")** ("I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me, not that easily ... "Cause a thousand words call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings, oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever".)
  * **"Monster" by EXO**
  * **"Shangri La" by VIXX** (Because PARADISE.)
  * **"Chained Up" by VIXX**
  * **"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez** (Such as his and Saeyoung's tragic past.)
  * **"Mad Hatter" by Melanie Martinez** (When he's going all Tsundere-Yandere Saeran on the MC. >___>)
  * **"Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode**
  * **"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"All of Me" by Chanyeol (or the original by John Legend)**
  * **"Radio" by Lana Del Rey** (Fuuuh, you can really imagine how sweet he must feel like life has become when he finally finds happiness with MC after a whole freaking life of torture. DON'T TAKE THAT AWAY FROM HIM, WHAT ARE YOU EVEN THINKING?!)
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For Fears** ("I wanted to be with you alone IN THE GARDEN ... and talk about the weather." >___>)
  * **"Cherry Wine" by Hozier** (But the twins' Mom instead. v.v)
  * **"Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac** ("Have you ever seen a woman taken by the wind? Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win?" Because PARADISE.)
  * **"Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding** ("LA-LA-LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO, NO, WAIT, DON'T, I'M NOT READY, MY HEAD'S SPINNING AROUND, BECAUSE I HAVE MULTIPLE PERSONALITIES, I DON'T KNOW WHETHER TO GIVE YOU FLOWERS OR PIN YOU DOWN AND THREATEN YOU ... I-IN A GOOD WAY, IDIOT!" . . . . Sorry, Saeran . . . .)
  * **"Seventeen" from "Heathers: The Musical** ("Fine, we're damaged. Really damaged. But that does not make us wise. We're not special. We're not different. We don't choose who lives or dies. Let's be normal. See bad movies. Sneak a beer and watch TV. We'll bake brownies or go bowling. Don't you want a life with me? ... People hurt us. Or they vanish... And you're right that really blows. But we let go... Take a deep breath... Then go buy some summer clothes. 

We'll go camping... Play some poker... And we'll eat some chili fries. Maybe prom night... Maybe dancing... Don't stop looking in my eyes... Your eyes... Can't we be seventeen? Is that so hard to do? If you could let me in, I could be good with you.")

  * **"All I Ask of You" from "Phantom of the Opera"** ("Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word, and I will follow you. Say you'll shared with me each night, each morning. Say you love me. You know I do. Love me, that's all I ask of you.")
  * "**Music of the Night" from "Phantom of the Opera"** ("Let your mind start to journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before. Let your soul take you where you long to be. Only then, can you belong to me.")
  * **"No Good Deed" from "Wicked: The Musical"** ("No good deed goes unpunished, no act of charity goes unresented. No good deed goes unpunished, that's my new creed. My road of good intentions lead where such roads always lead. No good deed goes unpunished. ... If I cannot succeed, Fiyero, saving you, I promise no good deed will I attempt to do again, ever again. No good deed will I do again.")
  * **"You Two" from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"** (He has MC and Saeyoung.)
  * **"Truly Scrumptious" from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"** ("Never, never, never go away. My heart beats so unruly, because I love you truly. Honest, truly, I do." Imagine him singing this to MC in the garden and holding her hands, maybe sitting or kneeling with her, or maybe kneeling in front of her as she sits down. Maybe on / by a bench or a picnic blanket. *Sigh.~*)
  * ["I Need to Know" from "Barbie: The Island Princess"](https://youtu.be/5KbwACG3Rcc) ("What are these feelings I feel when she's here by my side? ... I need to know these answers, I need to find my way. Seize my tomorrow, learn my yesterday. I need to take these chances, let all my feelings show. Can't tell what's waiting, still I need to go. I need to know." I absolutely love this for him, it's perfect.)

**Saeyoung Choi ("Luciel" / "707")**

  * **"UMR" ("Himouto! Umaru-Chan OPT) **(This was not the first song on the list at all, but I just added it, because it seems pretty perfect. 707 and Umaru are not exactly the same, of course, but I'm just thinking of the potato chippas y cola [I always think of it this way for some reason, like how she said it, but I always add "y" - "and" in Spanish" instead of whatever it was that she says ... probably just "and"]. Oh, and they are also both hardworking layabouts. xD)
  * **"A Thousand Years" by Christina Perry**
  * **"Don't Come Home" by Emma Blackery** (Such as when he's pushing the MC away, skdseuhieajfjkl.)
  * **"Ghost" by Halsey**
  * ["**Lonely World" by The Vaccines**](https://YouTu.be/iGSv72_6Kro) ("I knew who you were, it was perfectly obvious, I was uncomfortable playing it cool, but I feel like I have always known you, I kept you close, and I thought you would question it, young in the night, when we stare like the rest of them, God forbid ... I would hold you close, 'cause it is a lonely world, but would you want me too, 'cause it is a lonely world, yeah, I would hold you close, 'cause it is a lonely world, if I was confident, 'cause it is a lonely world.")
  * **"Yellow" by Coldplay**
  * **"1,000 Words" by Sweetbox (for "FFX-2")**
  * **"Black Sheep" by Metric**
  * **"Carry On Wayward Son" by Kansas**
  * **"Simple and Clean" by Utada Hikaru**
  * **"Carousel" by Melanie Martinez**
  * **"Everybody Loves A Clown" by Gary Lewis and the Playboys**
  * **"Comfortably Numb" by Pink Floyd**
  * **"Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen**
  * **"Love Hurts" by Incubus**
  * **"As You Wish" by Alesana**
  * **"The Heart Wants What It Wants" by Selena Gomez**
  * **"Creep" by Radio Head**
  * **"Do I Wanna Know?" by Arctic Monkeys** ("Do I wanna know if this feeling flows both ways?")
  * **"Lights" by Ellie Goulding** ("I had a way then, losing it all on my own, I had a heart then, but the queen has been overthrown, and I'm not sleeping now, the dark is too hard to beat, and I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me ... and I think back to when my brother and my sister slept in an unlocked place, the only time I feel safe, you show the lights that stop me turn to stone, you shine it when I'm alone, and so I tell myself that I'll be strong, and dreaming when they're gone, 'cause they're calling, calling, calling me home, calling, calling, calling home.")
  * **"Girl" by Side A [ENG cover or JPN original]** ("EveRyTHiNG I tRy tO tOUch bReaKs iN tHis FaKe wOrLd oF miNe, hOw mAny tiMes hAvE I reBuiLt iT? I'm wAiTiNg uNdeRnEAth tHe MooN.~~~")
  * **1000 Words" by Sweetbox (for "FFX-2")** ("I know that you're hiding things, using gentle words to shelter me. Your words were like a dream. But dreams could never fool me, not that easily ... "Cause a thousand words call out through the ages, they'll fly to you, even though I can't see, I know they're reaching you, suspended on silver wings, oh, a thousand words, one thousand embraces will cradle you, making all of your weary days seem far away, they'll hold you forever".)
  * **"Xue Mao Jiao" by Xiao Feng Feng** (I'm mini-obsessed with this song right now, it's so catchy and gets stuck in your head. Baekhyun mini-covered this song, I mini-covered this song, it would be amazing if my Boyfriend also covered this song [maybe we could do a mini-duet]. o.o That's all.~ >_>)
  * **"Growl" by EXO**
  * **"Vroom Vroom" by EXO-CBX** (Oh my fluff, this is kind of perfect. xD)
  * **"Horololo" by EXO-CBX** (>___>)
  * **"Tempo" by EXO**
  * **"Recovery of an MMO Junkie" OPT**
  * **"Adventure Time" by Luhan** (Translated chorus quote: "If there’s one day, [when] I will walk far away, don’t you worry, don’t you worry, yeah. If there’s one day, [when] you will also miss [me], don’t you worry, don’t you worry ... Don’t be afraid that I will change, yeah, I will stay by your side forever. Don’t you worry, don’t you worry about me")
  * **"On Fire" by Luhan**
  * ****"I Got That Good Good" by Luhan****
  * ****"Juice" by Kris Wu**** (Minus the vulgar parts again. xS)
  * **"Dollhouse" by Melanie Martinez** (Such as his and Saeran's tragic past.)
  * **"Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez** (Such as when he's pushing MC away and being a moody, sulky brat.)
  * **"Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode**
  * **"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For First **("I wanted to be with you alone ... BUT I'M TOO STUBBORN TO LET YOU CLOSE TO ME RIGHT NOW, BABE." >___>)
  * **"Cherry Wine" by Hozier** (But the twins' Mom instead. v.v)
  * **"Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding **("LA-LA-LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO, JKA, LET ME PUSH YOU AWAY, NO, WAIT, COME BACK, I LOVE YOU, LOVE ME LIKE YOU DO!!!~")
  * **"You Two" from "Chitty Chitty Bang Bang"** (He has MC and Saeran.)

**Yoosung Kim**

  * **"We Are The Champions" by Queen** ("We are the 'LOLOL' champions", anyone? xD)
  * **"Video Games" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"First Love" by Utada Hikaru**
  * **"Young Love" by Celtic Thunder (or the original by Sonny James)**
  * **"Puppy Love" by Celtic Thunder (or the original by Paul Anka)**
  * **"Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen**
  * **"Cornerstone" by Arctic Monkeys** (I mean ... uhm ... the Rika comparisons?)
  * **"Gary's Song" by Spongebob Squarepants** (Ugh, a real just moving masterpiece right here, absolutely soul-enchanting. Did you laugh, by the way? ~___~)
  * **"If It Was Me" ("Na Yeot Seu Myun") by Na Yoon Kwon** ("You are smiling, not knowing the pain inside me. A Fool like me, a naive and immature like me. For this once, can you turn around and look at me? ... If it was me, the person you love, If it was me, I prayed for countless days. Like the shinning green trees, like the silent sparkling stars, I am only looking at you again, do you even know this? Until today, I always practiced. Those love confessions by myself (shunned by) sad back view. Just until today.")
  * **"Recovery of an MMO Junkie" OPT**
  * **"Call Me Baby" by EXO** (AHAHAHAAWKJFBRWQJFHHJKL, sorry, Yoosungie. xD)
  * **"Baby Don't Cry" by EXO** (xDDDDD)
  * **"Chained Up" by VIXX** (Because a bit M-type. xD)
  * **"Cherry On Top" by Unit G**
  * **"Change Up" by Seventeen**
  * **"I Got That Good Good" by Luhan** ("I got that 'LOLOL', I got that, got that 'LOLOL'." — Yoosung, probably.
  * **"Cry Baby" by Melanie Martinez**
  * **"Pity Party" by Melanie Martinez**
  * **"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For First **("I wanted to be with you alone ... BUT I'M PLAYING 'LOLOL' RIGHT NOW." >___>)
  * **"They Don't Understand Me" by the Bratz** ("They don't understand me, and I feel like I'm on my own, on my own. They don't understand me, I look around, but I'm all alone. I show 'em, but they can't see. It's like I'm talkin' to the wall. They don't understand me, they don't get me at all, at all. They don't get me at all, at all." Think "angsty emo teen". "x))
  * **"Boombayah" by BlackPink** ("I don't want a boy, I need a man" - because he's trying to be more manly for MC. [But I'm not all about the whole "this is what makes a 'REAL' man / woman" thing, just to clarify.])

**Hyun Ryu ("Zen")**

  * **"The Cigarette Duet" by Princess Chelsea**
  * **"A Sky Full Of Stars" by Coldplay** (Does this not remind of when Zen and the MC are up on the roof looking up at the starts before he kisses her?~)
  * **"It's Gonna Be Me" by N'Sync** (When the MC is kind of pushing Zen away [but not really meaning it], anyone?)
  * **"We Will Rock You" by Queen** (Literal metaphorical vegan cheese.)
  * **"Cinema" by Skrillex**
  * **"If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn" by Sleeping With Sirens** ("I could sing you a song, but I don't think words can express your beauty ... you bring out the beast in me ... I fell in love from the moment we kissed, since then, we've been history.")
  * **"Wolf" by EXO** (GOTTA ADD MY GROUP IN, COME ON.)
  * **"Sing For You" by EXO**
  * **"Be Mine" by Infinite**
  * **"Horololo" by EXO-CBX** (>___>)
  * **"Tempo" by EXO**
  * **"Love Me Right" by EXO**
  * **"Black & White" by Z.Tao** (Because a bit arrogant / narcissistic. "xD)
  * **"On Fire" by Luhan**
  * **"I Got That Good Good" by Luhan**
  * **"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Radio" by Lana Del Rey** (Kind of fits because of the performance aspect.)
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For First **("I wanted to be with you alone ... BUT BE CAREFUL, 'CAUSE ALL MEN ARE WOLVES - EVEN ME!!!" >___> "Nanananana, nanananana, nananananana.~~~" Okay, Zen, you don't have to sing all of it, though, to get your point across. o.o")
  * **"It's All About Me" by the Bratz** (xD "It's all about me and what I can do, it's gonna be me the director will choose, it's all about working hard, shining like a star, I'm gonna win, 'cause I can't lose, it's gonna be me.~ I'm heading for the big time, yeah, I've got just what it takes. Yeah, I'm the star who's gonna shine so bright, everyone in the world will know my name.~"
  * **"Thunder" by Imagine Dragons** ("Just a young gun with a quick fuse, I was uptight, wanna let loose, I was dreamin' of bigger things and wanna leave my old life behind ... Kids were laughin' in my classes, while I was schemin' for the masses. 'Who do you think you are, dreamin' 'bout being a big star?' ... Now I'm smilin' from the stage while you were clapping in the nosebleeds." I actually find that last part as really snobby. "x))
  * **"Rhiannon" by Fleetwood Mac** ("Have you ever seen a woman taken by the wind? Would you stay if she promised you heaven? Will you ever win?" Literally because of his "flirty Oppa" attitude toward MC and how he would talk about a girl. 🙄 Zen to MC: "Oh!~ A wild girl has appeared!~ *Wink.* I bet that she's cute!~ *Wink, wink, wink - until his eyes are sore.*" Calm down, Zen, don't hurt yourself. This isn't wildlife mating season. "x))
  * **"Primadonna" from "Phantom of the Opera"** (This one needs no explanation unless you genuinely don't get it somehow. 😂 [But Zen isn't evil with a capital "EVIL", he's just "a bit" of a narcissistic, so at least there's that. 😅)

**Jaehee Kang**

  * **"Paparazzi" by Lady Gaga** (>___>)
  * **"Karate" by BABYMETAL** (I mean, she knows judo, so ... martial-arts-related kind of fits.)
  * **"A Hard Day's Night" by The Beatles** (Ooops. >_>)
  * **"Dúlamán" by Celtic Woman** (Okay, the actual meaning behind this song is actually pretty funny. The young lady in the song would rather court the Irish / Gaelic seaweed [which is what "Dúlamán Gaelach" means, wow, I'm just giving away free language lessons today, aren't I?] than to court the actual men that are wanting to court her. This premise could be translated in more than one way to match Jaehee.)
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For First **("I wanted to be with you alone ... OMO, AS A FRIEND, BUT I'M TOO BUSY WITH ALL OF THESE STACKS OF PAPERWORK T-T, AND THEN I'LL BE FANGIRLING OVER, ZEN!!! ☆_☆ So, sorry, MC.~" "x) Hah ... sorry 'bout it, Jaehee. [All dat paperwork.])
  * **"A Girl Like You" from "Barbie: The Princess and the Pauper"** ("You wouldn't think that it were so, but now I've met you, and I know. It's plain as day, sure as the sky is blue. Yes, I am a girl like you. I'm just like you, you're just like me. It's something anyone can see. A heart that beats, a voice that speaks the truth. Yes, I am girl like you." Truth be told, I honestly thought that Jaehee was a guy when I first discovered "MysMess" almost 3 years ago now.)

**Elizabeth the 3rd**

  * **"Say That We're Sweethearts Again" by Harley Quinn** ("Wouldn't have been so bad if you had told me ... that someone had taken by place, BUT, NO, you didn't even scold me, yweou jUst TRieD tO PUT ME IN A CAGE." . . . . Legit Ellie @ Jumin. Sorry, Ellie, he has a real Wife now. Pffffthahahahanasfujhfhjkl, I'm kidding. x'D *Whispers: She ran away, 'cause she was jelly. JKA, she loves the MC, too.* Sorry, past Jumin, you're drunk. She's a cat, she wasn't thinkin' 'boutchu like dat. #OhThatRhymed. You're Elizabeth's _Dad_, but you're MC's _Daddy_.~ >___>)
  * **"Xue Mao Jiao" by Xiao Feng Feng** (I'm mini-obsessed with this song right now, it's so catchy and gets stuck in your head. Baekhyun mini-covered this song, I mini-covered this song, it would be amazing if my Boyfriend also covered this song [maybe we could do a mini-duet]. o.o That's all.~ >_>)
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For First **("I wanted to be with you alone ... BUT YOU BROUGHT THIS MC HERE ... KIDDING, I LOVE HER, TOO, MEOWNG.~~~ =^~^=" Awh, Elizabeth.~)

**Vanderwood (I guess?)**

  * **"Dragostea Din Tei" by O-Zone** (But really just because of the "ma iai hee, ma iai hoo, etc." part, and I feel like something funky and crack!-ish would fit, and I remember another crack!fic said something about him yodeling ["xD], and because: "You make everyone a route, but not for me, a route, but not for me, a route, but not for meee." *Whispers: Well, that's not true, Vanderwood ... Rika doesn't have a route ... and she will never, God forbid. o_o *Yandere Face.* You're more likely to get an actual route, because some people actually want that, so shhh.* >___>)

**All Main Characters**

(Some of them I've already put for some characters, but they also fit all of the mains in general.)

  * **"NoNoNo" by Apink** (Try not to cry when you read the lyrics.)
  * **"Time in a Bottle" by Tim Croce**
  * **"Mister" by KARA** (I honestly just decided that this could go for any and all of the freaking members, so here it is. Period. ~___~
  * **"All of Me" by Chanyeol (or the original by John Legend)** (I would have put this mostly just for Jumin and Jihyun ... and Saeran [because more angsty serious love] - maybe a bit for Saeyoung, too ... but I really feel that it's so appropriate for all of them.)
  * **"Blooming Day" by EXO-CBX** (Again, perfect for almost all of them.)
  * **"Power" by EXO** (How can I even describe this one? Could you imagine a "MysMess" teaser video / MV with this song playing over it? Don't question me.)
  * **"Love Shot" by EXO** (Again, just @ all of them.)
  * **"Excited" by Luhan** (It deals with past memories, love, regrets, etc.)
  * **"Sometimes" by Ariana Grande**
  * **"Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode** (I was starting to put this one for some of them, too, but it fits for basically all of them in a sense.)
  * **"Summertime Sadness" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Young and Beautiful" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"Radio" by Lana Del Rey**
  * **"The Fear" by Lily Allen** (Eee, a bit dark if you actually think about it.)
  * **"Head Over Heels" by Tears For First **("We wanted to be with you alone ... BUT YOU'RE BEHIND A SCREEN. T~T" Oh, no, no, no . . . . Why? o.o")
  * **"Love Me Like You Do" by Ellie Goulding**
  * **["Like a Stone" by Audioslave](https://youtu.be/TE2E5ry9JRw)** (Suggested. This one has sad / angsty vibes, STOP GIVING ME ANGSTY "MYSMESS" THOUGHTS, AHHHHH. >_< Note: The link for this one is actually for a cover version.)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! It's been a while since I've posted on here, but there is another "MysMess" fic coming up eventually that I started working on last month, I just need to finish it, because the general idea of the idea is still sitting there in my mind, but the specifics need to be written!
> 
> It's an adapted / spin-off version of my "I Love You (With Every Single Part of Me)" story (Jumin Han x MC /// Jumin's monologue based on the reset theory, and here is a link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892807), so it's based on that and also a bit on a conversation that I had with a fellow Redditor about that story ... about 6 months before I actually started writing it xD (conversation: https://www.Reddit.com/r/mysticmessenger/comments/avdb73/vanderwood_route_when/ehtn6xs/?context=8&depth=9), the premise being: Jumin Han is "slightly" drunk and texts that monologue to the MC - WITH A HAPPY / FLUFFY ENDING, OF COURSE (no spoilers), because I don't completely like tragic endings. x)
> 
> GIVE ME ANGST, BUT ANYTHING BUT A TRAGIC ENDING. xD #SoEdgy. I can really respect that Jane Austen basically always gave her stories and her main characters happy endings, I like that she did that, that's pretty much something that I would do [even for angsty-angst stories). xD (As an aside "The Lover" destroyed my heart for a while last month, but it was so freaking beautiful and deadly. [Hehehe, "'destroy', she said" >___> *sneaky-reference-to-a-book-that-I've-never-read-but-it's-by-the-same-author*]. My Boyfriend practically forbade me from such tragic stories anymore because of what it was doing to my heart, oh, dear. [I love how much he looks out for my well-being.~])
> 
> Also, I write A LOT in general. You can check out my old weblog (ThoughtsWithAmy.BlogSpot.com) and my website (AmyRosanova.com) and my social media (usually @VeganAmyRose). Thank you!~ Have a blessed day!~


End file.
